Boy Meets Girl
by NekoFruba9
Summary: Ed is an average teenage girl. With raging harmones and boy crushes. But she has a biggest crush on one of the hotests boy in school. Will Ed ever get him to commite?


Boys Meets Girl

Ed's POV

Hi my name is Edward Elric and _No_ I am not a boy. Like every average teenager girl I have this crush on one the cutest boy in school. But since he's popular and I'm not it's very hard to even communicate. The only time we talk is in chemistry we're lab partners. And I sound like a total geek in front of him I babble on stuff he probably doesn't even care for. Ahh! If only I can have more confidence in my self maybe I'll have a chance with him. But girls always throw their self's at him there little hope for me. But doesn't mean I'll give up Edward Elric is not a quieter. I'll definitely get Roy Mustang to notice me if it's the last thing I do.

Roy's POV

Hi I'm Roy and I'm staring at my cute lab partner. She's so cute but she seems like the type of girl that wants a serious relationship. And I don't roll that way. But she so cute I wouldn't mind having a serious relationship with her. Her name is Edward. Weird name for a girl but it's still cute. She's called the chibi of the school though if you say that to her she would rant on about it. She's really cute when she's mad so I sometimes called her small just to get a reaction. I'm going to ask her out today I'm pretty sure she likes me. So before the end of the day I'll ask her. She'll be mine before the last bell.

ED'S POV

"Hey, Ed." I look up and it's him. I'm so happy but I wonder what he wants? "Hello Roy? What do you want?" I ask him. "Well I want to ask if you want to go out to a movie sometime." Is he asking me out? "R-roy ar-are you asking me out?" I blush as I see him smile. "Why yes I am. So what do you say?" he says. I must be dreaming the boy of my dreams is asking me out. "Um y-yes." I stutter. I bet I'm as red as a tomato. "Cool I'll pick you up around seven on Saturday. See you then." He winks and walks away. The only thing through my mind is YES!

Roy's POV

Well that turned out well. I'll have to talk to Hughes about this because I'm for some reason nervous. There's something about her that's different from other girls. She's not someone who tries to fit in and cares about all the girly stuff. She's a tomboy I guess but that's not it though. I just have a warm feeling whenever I'm around her. I wonder what it is.

"Hey Roy what's up. Did you ask little Edo out?" He asked with his famous a grin. "She said yes but I don't know why but I'm nervous about Saturday. It's not like me to be this nervous." Hughes laughed at what I said. "It's because you're in love Roy." I was shocked sure I'm attracted to Ed. But in love with Ed. Hughes has finally gone crazy. "No way I'm in love. Man, you're completely crazy." There is no way I'm in love with her. "Well you got all the symptoms. You told me before you always get that warm fuzzy feeling with look, or even think about her. You talk only about her ever since you got paired up with her in chemistry. You look at her with puppy sick eyes. Face it Roy you're in love." "Maybe you're right. But I'm not saying you're right okay." I pout I never like admitting I'm wrong. I'm a very stubborn you know.

Ed's POV

I'm so excited. I've got to tell Winry she'll be so happy that I got a date with Roy. I'm walking to her house right now. Oh no there goes Russell. "Hey, Ed where are you goin'." "None of your business." I swear when will this guy learn that I'm not interested in him at all. "Hey Ed are you busy this Saturday?" He asked me. "Why yes in fact I've got a date." He was in shock it was most likely because I don't usually go on dates. "WHAT!!! You won't go on a date with me but somebody else!" "Look I'm not interested in you so leave me alone okay."

I left and went straight to Winry's house. I ring the door bell and she answers. "Hi Ed. What brings you on by?" "Well I was hoping you could help me pick out an outfit?" I told her. "For what could be so special that you need help picking out an outfit?" "Well I'm going on a date with THE Roy Mustang." "NO WAY!!! Oh I have the perfect outfit in my closet you have to wear it. Kyaa I can't believe you got a date with him." She gave me the dress.

"I know right but it's kind of strange." I told her. "Why would it be strange?" "Well you see why would Roy ask me out when their much prettier girls in school? Why would he ask me out I'm just ordinary. Not to mention I always acted like a boy. Why would he be interested in someone like me?" I explained. Then I feel her smacking me in the back of my head. "Ed you're a wonderful person that any boy would be lucky to date. How could you say that about yourself? And I'm not just saying this out of being your friend." Winry yelled at me.

"If you don't more confidence in yourself how can you expect Roy to like you? Roy's a smart guy he can totally know when a girl doesn't have confidence their selves." She's right totally right. We say good bye and I walk home and get prepared for my date. I can't wait 'til tomorrow.

Hey people there is my new story. I wanted to do a simple story but interesting at the same time. Did I achieve it? Please review and tell me what you think about my story. Okay bye bye =^_^=


End file.
